


Safe.

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mothman, Other, autistic duck, bed sharing, indrid turns into mothman while they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Duck wasn’t completely convinced that Indrid was telling the truth. But when he got a knock on his door and opened it to reveal Indrid shivering, and claiming that his heat had gone out for the 8th time this week, Duck just couldn’t say no.





	Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Duck and Indrid cuddle
> 
> Indrid’s glasses fall off
> 
> What else can I say?

Duck wasn’t completely convinced that Indrid was telling the truth. But when he got a knock on his door and opened it to reveal Indrid shivering, and claiming that his heat had gone out for the 8th time this week, Duck just couldn’t say no.

Indrid got into Duck’s bed, which felt so much softer than his own broken mattress. Everything about Duck’s apartment was nicer than Indrid’s Winniebago. 

Indrid’s walls were covered in lazy sketches, while Duck’s were covered in paintings and photographs of the forest. The floor in Duck’s apartment was clean, and not covered in empty containers of Nog. But the best thing about Duck’s apartment was the man that lived in it.

Duck slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Indrid. His wonderfully strong arms. And Indrid felt safe.

In a world where Indrid was constantly trying to hide who he was from the world, security and safety was nice.

Duck could feel Indrid’s breathing start to slow as soon as he put his arms around him. Indrid buried his face and Duck’s chest and Duck ran his hand through Indrid’s hair until they fell asleep and it wasn’t long before Duck drifted off as well.

 

Somehow in the night, Indrid’s glasses slipped off.

It was honestly a miracle that this hadn’t happened sooner. With all the cuddling that the two of them did, it was very easy for them to slip off.

Duck woke up pretty fast after it happened. As the small man in his arms expanded and grew. He went from holding Indrid to being held by Indrid. The soft feeling of his skin and the thin fabric of his shirt changed to the feeling of soft fur and feathers. The light from the moon outside the window was blocked out by Indrid’s giant wings.

Duck wasn’t really sure how to react. His first instinct was to scream, but Indrid was still asleep. Even if he wasn’t, screaming at Indrid’s real form would be very rude. So he just kept quiet. He had to admit, Indrid was very soft.

It took a while to get used to looking at the giant monster that he was sharing a bed with, but eventually Duck calmed down completely. Indrid was incredibly soft, and very warm for someone who couldn’t create their own body heat when not taking flight. The feeling of Indrid’s giant arms and wings around him was almost like a weighted blanket and it wasn’t long before Duck drifted back to sleep. 

 

When Indrid woke up the next morning, he began to panic.

He looked around and couldn’t find his glasses anywhere. He was afraid that Duck would see him in his form when-

“Indrid...” Duck’s sleep talking shook Indrid out of his thoughts.

Duck’s face was pressed against Indrid’s body. He looked very comfortable. And the thought that Duck was dreaming about him made Indrid very happy.

Indrid didn’t want to disturb Duck’s much needed rest, but he also didn’t want to scare Duck, so he looked at the possible futures in front of him. None of them ended in Duck being scared or repulsed. Some revealed that Duck had woken up in the middle of the night and already saw Indrid’s form. 

Duck didn’t care what Indrid looked like. Human or moth, he was kind to him no matter what.

Indrid wrapped his four arms around Duck, holding him close. Duck made a small cute noise in his sleep before settling back down.

For the past few weeks, Duck had made Indrid feel happy, confused, concerned, and emotions he couldn’t even describe. But most importantly, Duck made him feel safe. 

When Duck woke up, and looked into Indrid’s bright red eyes, he didn’t scream. He didn’t run. He didn’t even flinch. All he did was smile.

And in that moment Indrid thought that as long as he was around Duck

He was safe.


End file.
